Shizuka Komori
Shizuka Komori (小森 静, Komori Shizuka) is the banchou of the Adachi Distrcit. He is the Kangoku (Prisoner) Banchou. He is a member of the Five Dark Vows. He is a very large and muscular man who wears a small circular cage around his head. His biggest concern is the shortage of housing in Japan to which he says that when he is in control of Japan he would give everyone portable homes much like his steel box (which would require everyone to learn Sahaslare Mudra) which would settle the housing problem since the homes/boxes can be stacked or lined up creating in his words "a fashionable and innovated lifestyle". He is furious about the fact that Kobushi Shirayukinomiya's family mansion is four time the size of tokyo dome leading him to say she doesn't know the pain of Japan's poor housing situation. He had 400 underlings. Five Dark Vows Arc Komori and the other Five Dark Vows invade Akira high school to beat him. Homuraya was the first to found him while beating up some student but Akira came in and try to stop him. But then four more banchou came in! They told Akira that they are the Five Dark Vows and they made an allies to defeat him? Akira start fighting the Five Dark Vows but they were too many of them and when they almost finished him off but then the people Akira defeated Iai, Hikyou, Nenbutsu, and Gouriki Banchou came in and try to save Akira? Komori and The Five Dark Vows summon all they underling to defeat them but they all defeated them with ease. The Five Dark Vows decided to continued the fight some other time and will tell them when and Komori wanted to fight Gouriki. The Banchou Alliance went to where the Five Dark Vows wanted them to fight them and they went to an abandoned military base to fight and challeged them to a one-on-one fight each of them and they will fight in different level of the base and each one have a suprise in them. Komori was the second to fight and wanted to fight Gouriki in a stage where they have to walk on logs on the top and under them are spikes! During they fight Komori was beating her a lot and Gouriki was suprise that he is very light desprite his size and him being in a box but Komori reveal to her that he learn a way to fit in a box with ease and that he wanted everyone in Japan to learn this and live in small boxes like him to avoid poor house and wanted to fight her because her house is one of the biggest in Japan and make normal house poor. Once he manager to push her and sent her down to the spike and thought she died but turn out she suvired due to her cells and went back up to fight him. She continued to try to hit him but Komori kept on dodging her attacks by slipping thourght them all by using his body without the box help. Komori told her he can dodge attack easliy due to his ability even if during meditation postion but Gouriki contiued to try to hit him but then the roof is starting to fall apart due to Gouriki destorying the place? Komori was planning to leave but his box is struck under some rubbles and then some part of the roof fell on him and crash him. He called for help from his teammate but they refused to help him! Komori thought he's gonna die but Gouriki came in and told him she will save him. Komori ask her why and she said it natural to help others as a messages of justices and Komori was happy by this. Gouriki push him with her divine fist and saved him but knock him out! He later witness Ryougen fight with Akira but the place was going to explode because of Kaburagi and try to escape with the others. After that he and the others see Ryougen fight but he was losing and told him to quit. After Akira saved everyone by tossing the bomb away to save them he and the other Five Dark Vows forgive him because he saved they life once. Komori and the other decided to go out and eat and ask Gouriki to be her underling. The Dark Student Council Arc Komori later appear but he was in a park being beaten half to death by a mysterious banchou wearing a white uniform. Banchou Stats * Strength: 5/10 * Stamina: 4/10 * Spirit: 5/10 * Intelligence: 4/10 * Agility: 8/10 * Technique: 7/10 Attacks Using his steel box and Sahaslara Mudra (yoga style fighting) *'Wandering Prisoner' (ワンダリング・プリズナー, Wandaringu Purizunā): Traps his enemy in his box then swings the box on a chain finally slamming the box on the ground launching them out. *'Judgement Cube' (ジャッジメント・キューブ, Jajjimento Kyūbu): Using his flexible body he packs himself into his box and spirals towards his enemy. *'Illusionary Cube' (イリュージョナリィ・キューブ, Iryūjonarii Kyūbu): While inside his box, Komori uses his body weight to quickly move randomly creating the illusion of multiple boxes. *'Mudra': The main advantage of Sahaslara Mudra that even outside of his box, Komori can twist and bend his body in strange, unpredictable ways to dodge any attack. Wandering Prisoner.jpg|Wandering Prisoner Judgement Cube.jpg|Judgement Cube Illusionary Cube.jpg|Illusionary Cube Mudra.jpg|Mudra Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Five Dark Vows Category:Banchou Alliance